The invention relates to a high-pressure fuel pump, in particular of a common-rail injection system of an internal combustion engine, having a pump cylinder head, having a suction valve arranged in the direction of the pump cylinder axis in the pump cylinder head, and having a high-pressure fuel outlet arranged laterally on the pump cylinder head, wherein a protective cap is provided which at least partially covers the high-pressure fuel pump.
A high-pressure fuel pump of said type is known from DE 10 2013 211 176 A1. Said high-pressure fuel pump of a common-rail injection system of an internal combustion engine has a pump cylinder head which is formed in one piece with a pump cylinder. In the pump cylinder head, in the direction of the pump cylinder axis, there is arranged a suction valve via which fuel can be introduced into a pump working chamber. Furthermore, a high-pressure fuel outlet with a check valve is arranged laterally on the pump cylinder head. On the pump cylinder head, there is mounted a protective cap which surrounds the pump cylinder head and which has a continuous headwall in particular in the region of the suction valve.
The invention is based on the object of providing a high-pressure fuel pump having a protective cap, in the case of which the protective cap can be mounted on an assembled high-pressure fuel pump.